


The One Where Jon Knows Some Things

by SassQueen_x



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassQueen_x/pseuds/SassQueen_x
Summary: Modern AU: Sansa and Jon are roommates, getting along rather well for a brother-sister duo. But when she meets a new friend at her university, things get rather interesting. Sansa plays matchmaker. Jon realizes he really does know some things. And a Lannister will have to pay her debts soon enough.





	The One Where Jon Knows Some Things

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, hello there new fandom. Sit back, relax and enjoy this AU! It’s pretty much like a Rom-Com, so if that’s not your spiel, you’ve come to the wrong place. I just like envisioning my favorite characters in a happy, non-bloody environment from time to time. This is probably going to turn into a series of one-shots, so keep a lookout for more!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, nor am I pretending to own any of its characters, backstories, etc.
> 
> (Quick note here. This is only a crossover due to me throwing a character into the mix. Said character (Alex) is given her own backstory in the GoT 'verse, but it doesn't feel right calling her an OC when she's really not.)

Sansa Stark had just started University a few months back. Her parents—well, her mother namely, didn’t want her to leave home, so she had to make a deal. She could leave home only _if_ she lived with one of her older brothers, where they could keep an eye on her. Catelyn Stark had initially expected her to move in with Robb. However, he had just welcomed a baby into the world with his wife Talisa, so Sansa just didn’t think staying there was an option. (She _groaned_ at the thought of listening to an infant’s cries well into the wee hours of the morning). So, that only left her with one other option. Jon Stark may have only been her adopted brother, but she still considered him family after all of this time, unlike her mother.

The two got along rather well as roommates. While it was true that she had been awful to him while they were growing up, she made up for it once she realized that he couldn’t help where he came from and, quite honestly, she couldn’t understand her mother’s hostility towards him. She had asked her once—why she showed him such ill will, and she said that it was impossible to love a child that wasn’t hers and that, once she had children of her own, she would understand. (From what Sansa knew, Jon was taken in as a baby when her aunt Lyanna died in childbirth. And as for Jon’s father--- he had died just months before his son was born. What were they supposed to do—send the baby away?)

Sansa had just gotten home from class, plopping down on the couch just a little too dramatically when she heard her phone go off. She swore under her breath, thinking that it was her mother for the _third_ time today. The redhead sat upright, unzipping her bag and feeling around for her phone. Much to her surprise, it was her friend from school. She was a little older than her, probably just about Jon’s age. Her name was Alerah Lannister and the two had hit it off rather fast, despite one being a first-year, and the other being a fourth-year student. Sansa unlocked her phone and glanced over the message, rolling her eyes.

_[Text from: Alerah_

_I’m coming over tonight. Is your brother gonna be home? ;)_

_-A]_

Obviously Sansa could never understand why, but her friend had a thing for her brother. She would come over any chance she could, making Jon uncomfortable the entire time. Why was he uncomfortable, you might ask? Only because you could cut the tension with a knife between the two, only her brother never really knew _how_ to talk to girls. They talked—well, she talked, he listened and would reply when he saw fit. The redhead was pretty sure she was going to smush their faces together one day and walk away. She shook her head, a smile growing on her face as she typed a text back.

[Text to: Alerah

Yes, my brother will be home. Are you coming to see ME or you coming just to drool over my brother?]

She sent the text, already knowing the answer to that. Sansa picked herself off the couch, just in time for the man in question to come strolling in through the front door. The redhead watched as his husky Ghost came running in as soon as he heard the door close, throwing his paws up on Jon’s legs. She huffed a little at the interactions, crossing her arms. “He never does that with me. I must say I’m a tad bit jealous,” she said, though her chuckle gave her away.

Jon peered over at his sister, stroking his companion’s white fur in the process. “Nice to see you as well, Sansa,” he spoke, a half-smile crossing his lips. Ghost walked away after a few more head scratches, seemingly satisfied for the moment. It was only then that Sansa’s phone chimed again, and she gave her brother a look that could only be described as devious. She was up to something, for sure. He decided to ignore it altogether, figuring that he would find out what that was all about soon enough. As his sister was glued to her phone, he slipped out of the room, probably to make tea for the both of them as he often did when he got in from work.

Sansa read the text message after her brother left, inwardly palming her face.

_[Text from: Alerah_

_Can’t I do both? I’m on the way._

_-A]_

Well, guess they were going to have a guest for dinner. She shrugged, placing her phone in her back pocket and heading towards the kitchen to find Jon. As expected, he was pouring hot water into two mugs. Leaning against the entry way to the kitchen, the redhead finally broke the silence aside from the background noise of the TV.

“You ought to break out another mug. We’ve got company,” she said, coming into the kitchen to sit down at the table. She saw her brother freeze and, for a short moment, she could see him filter through all of the possibilities of guests from the top of his head. “It’s your girlfriend,” she teased, fiddling around with the caddy of sugars at the table, eyes never leaving her brother’s.

Jon let out a sigh, lips pursing together in a thin line, choosing not to say a word. Sometimes, it was better to let Sansa have her way. Otherwise they could there for hours.

It was then that Jon Stark knew he was in for a long night. Maybe he could hit his head against that wall over there long enough to knock himself out. It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ Alerah, that was the problem. He liked her, a lot. But he hadn’t had any experience with women prior to his college fling with Ygritte and, needless to say, he knew nothing. (Or at least that was what she always told him.)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alerah carried a heavy weight with her surname. Being a Lannister came at a price, especially when you looked at her relatives. The only daughter of Kevan and Dorna Lannister, she grew up with everything that a little girl could imagine. But there was just something always missing. The Lannisters were well-known for their hands in politics, and made a good sum of money because of that. But their family as a whole never seemed all that close, aside from her relationship with her parents and brothers. Uncle Tywin didn’t like her all that much, and her cousin Cersei hated her guts after the one time she caught her making out with Jaime. Then there was Tyrion, they got along rather well. It was probably due to the fact that they were both black sheep in the family. Alerah was adopted by the Lannisters, you could tell that by looking at her. Perhaps her dark hair might have been no indication, but the typical blue eyes of the Lannisters was a trait that she did not share. Her eyes were as brown as the hair that stood atop her head.

She arrived at the Stark’s home in no time at all, slamming her beat-up car door shut. (Yes, she was well aware of the fact that she could get it replaced with a fancy car with all of the bells and whistles, but she was fond of this car. She would get a new one when this one played out, and only then.)

The brunette headed up the cobblestone steps to their front porch, ringing the doorbell once she reached the front door. She could hear Ghost barking up a storm as he ran up to see who had dinged the bell, smiling a bit to herself. Alerah herself had a husky, though he was black with white markings, so she and Ghost got along rather well.

She hung back on her heels for a moment until she caught Sansa’s red hair shining in the late-afternoon sun as she opened the door, Ghost right there under foot.

Alerah spared her friend a grin and ducked down when the husky came running at her, giving him a hug.

“Ah, see he likes you better too,” Sansa murmured under her breath, remembering her comment from earlier. Maybe it was because she wouldn’t let him sleep on her bed. He haired _everything_ up when he did.

“No hard feelin’s, yeah?” The brunette laughed as she rose to her feet, scratching behind Ghost’s ears. “Now, your turn,” she gave the redhead a hug this time, both arms going around her tight. Despite how different their personalities were, they made pretty good friends. Alerah was a horror enthusiast and would read scary stories well into the early hours of the morning, whereas Sansa had a strict bedtime she set for herself. By midnight her sleeping mask was over her eyes and she was listening to classical music as she lulled off to sleep.

Once the friends pulled away, the younger of the two opened the door, Ghost running back inside before them.

Jon had taken the doorbell as a sign to busy himself with other things. Said he had paperwork to fill out for work. Likely story, if you asked Sansa, but oh well. The girls headed to the kitchen, their normal hangout spot. After a while (probably of bracing himself) he came out to meet his sister and her friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Professor Baelish is a creep. He likes getting a bit too close to me when he’s walkin’ around during lectures, haven’t you noticed?” Sansa spoke, just before grabbing a spoon full of mashed potatoes and dumping it on her plate. She and Alerah had just finished making dinner, though Jon was nowhere to be found.

“Don’t fret, luv. I’ll cut off his dick and feed it to me pup,” her friend consoled her, reaching over to pat her on the hand. As a matter of fact, she _had_ noticed him cozying up to her on the occasion. Alerah thought about saying something a couple of times. After her last boyfriend Ramsay, Sansa deserved so much better than a professor hitting on her.

It wasn’t long before Jon came strolling in, and the brunette perked up at the sight of him, whereas Sansa wanted to stab him with her fork for being so rude to their guest.

“Hey t’ere, strangah,” Alerah greeted, motioning him over to the table, “food’s gonna get cold if you don’t hurry it up.”

Jon gave her a brief smile, sat down and fixed himself up a plate, being his usual dark and broody self. He never talked much, but especially not in this situation. He began to tuck into his meal, and then was reminded of something to tell his sister. “Robb called while you were in school today, Sansa. Sends his love,” he spoke, spearing his meat with his fork before popping it into his mouth.

Sansa made a noise of acknowledgement around her mouthful of food, kicking Alerah from under the table to hopefully change the subject, to get her brother talking more. This tension was making _her_ uncomfortable.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The credits rolled to the movie they were watching. Some period piece about a throne made out of swords and how some girl traveled over the world to conquer it. Alerah hadn’t paid much attention to it, she had actually fallen asleep half-way through. Not really her favorite genre of cinema. She had been sitting in between Jon and Sansa and her subconscious had drawn her closer to Jon by the time she fell asleep, her head on his shoulder. He let her sleep, being the gentleman that he was, but he was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep there on purpose. (Not that he minded, but still.)

Sansa had been looking at her phone towards the end of the movie, glancing up every now and then to see what she had missed. So when she caught her friend sleeping on her brother’s shoulder, she peered over to look at them. But Jon wasn’t paying attention to the TV, he was looking at the girl on his shoulder. The redhead thought to herself about the internet lingo she was picking up on now. What was the word she was looking for? Oh, yeah. She _shipped_ it. However, it was getting late. Sansa cleared her throat, and it was enough to startle Jon and wake up Alerah. They smiled at each other as they locked eyes before turning their attention to Sansa, who caught that interaction and scoffed teasingly.

“Gross. Okay, lovebirds, I am calling it a night. You two are on your own,” she gave her friend an all-knowing look and slipped off the couch, heading to her room. Both Jon and Alerah waited for the sound of her door to click shut, and their eyes locked once more.

“I have a li’l bit of time before I go,” the brunette told him, her head tucking back up against his shoulder. “Wanna screw around?” She had never been one to beat around the bush, and Jon knew that about her by now, but he was still taken aback by her bluntness. He brought his hand down to brush the tendrils out of her face, laughing a bit.

“No, no I couldn’t do that to you. Let me take you out somewhere before all of that. Tomorrow, maybe?” He told her, noticing that she was getting closer.

She had blinked a bit in surprise when he turned her down, at first, but she relaxed as soon as he finished the sentence. But, for now, she was done talking. “Are you asking me out on a _date_ , Jon?” She asked, feigning shock.

He swallowed around a rather nervous lump in his throat, “aye. I am.”

The brunette grabbed a hold of his chin, pulling him closer and melding his lips with her own for a good moment or so.

A Lannister would always strive to get that of what they wanted; that much was true. And this one would pay her debts in whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Before you leave any flame reviews, remember this wasn’t supposed to be taken to heart. Just a silly little idea for a crackship of mine.


End file.
